Moonlight Booster: The Chaos Legacy
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Welcome to my first story that is more of a typical plotline instead of just random craziness like usal. In this Story/Video Game; you will find out somethings about Moonlight you never knew. Like his weakness to Amy, his intelligence and seriousness, and his dedication to the things that matter most to him. So enjoy and read and review.
1. Intro and the proluge to the proluge

**Johnny: This is it, the true story of how Moonlight booster grew up, met Amy and the Sonic heroes, how much he hates his father, and this; this is his pitch for the greatest video game ever.**

**Moonlight: Sega, Ubisoft, Sony; someone, read this and talk to us. Our number is listed under awesomeness.**

**Johnny: but enough talking, here the ultimate guide to this story. (Story mode: Narration; Moonlight, **_Sarah_, M.I.R.A.** Game mode: Johnny**_, Moonlight, Sarah.)_

**(Game mode)**

**(Ads)**

**Hi, I'm Johnny; I'm going to tell you about this game during these segments. These segments are basically what will happen to give you an understanding of the game itself, like what happen, what are the controls, and, in this case, what the menu screen is going to be like and all that jazz.**

**So first is obviously the ads to whoever will sponsor this story; Sega and Sony, I'm looking at you two! So now we are at the title screen. The title screen will start off with Moonlight standing in an empty white background.**

_Hey, programmer; what the hell?_

The title slams down as Moonlight smirks.

_That's Bette- OOF!_

The title screen launches forward and slams into Moonlight as he flies off screen. He appears again and dusts himself off.

_Jerk._

**Now if you wait long enough; Moonlight will start to get mad. A few seconds of not pressing start.**

_Hello? Is anyone out there? Do you not know what the start button looks like?_

**Another few seconds.**

_It says Start; S-T-A-R-T. It looks like a button; a push-able object that triggers another thing. It's like you're an idiot._

**Finally, about four seconds later.**

_What will it take a bad-ass intro? Fine; check this out**.**_

Moonlight garbs the corner of the screen and turns it like a page to reveal a record player playing the original Sonic theme song.

_Seriously? Oh hell no._

Suddenly, Moonlight kicks the record player off the table and breaks it; replacing it with an Ihome playing his bad ass theme song. Moonlight starts doing bad ass poses as the beat plays up.

**Three, two, one; blast off!**

Moonlight is then blasting down green hill zone at practical light speed; blasting Sonic off the zone and into the water as all of Eggman's robots start chasing him now.

**Going faster, playing harder, being better, getting stronger**

**Breaking speeds of sound, light, time, reality; I'm always cooler!**

Moonlight busts into Eggman's base as Amy and Sonic is tied up. He busts out his blue chaos sword and slices up the robots and rescues only Amy as the base explodes. He grabs Amy and tries to kiss her as the scene changes to him kissing his pillow.

**Got crazy on the brain and you on the head.**

**I'm smart as Einstein, yet I should be dead.**

Moonlight blasts forward down Station square and jumps through the air to land in the middle of a concert and starts singing.

**I have a messed up destiny**

**To stop and kill my father;**

**You know what that did to me?**

**Made me crazy; not that it matter.**

**I'm trying to make things right**

**Get down with me**

**And you're asking for a fight**

**Cause I'm really crazy**

**Baby, I'm Moonlight.**

Suddenly, Moonlight watched as Chaos rose from the back and start destroying the concert. Moonlight began glowing as he turned into White the hedgefox and charged him. Then he appeared in the white background as all of his enemies appeared behind him; Eggman, his robot army, Chaos, his dark personalities, and etc. Suddenly the title screen came and crushed them and then shot forward and knocked Moonlight down. He got up and dusted himself off.

**Now we go to the main menu; short description, so don't worry. There's the Moonlight's story of super amazing awesomeness! The game itself. The awesomeness adventure; just like a bunch of side stuff that is like a bonus game. The Multi-levels; games for multiplayers. The game is also a co-op four-player game; cool, huh? Moonlight will then come up and start talking.**

_So, what now?_

**I'll talk more about the other stuff later; for right now just know that this is a four player co-op game. When you get to the main game mode area, Moonlight does this stupid little dance.**

_Oh yeah, you're a smart one. So, you alone, or you awesome enough to have great friends?_

**You choose your number of players and the game begins. For easy writing sake, this is going to be a one player version. So let's hit start.**

_Boo-ya, let's begin awesomeness!_

**(Story mode)**

**Moonlight, Sarah, and M.I.R.A were sitting in black leather chairs straight out of the matrix with the white background surrounding them. Moonlight was in a tux and Sarah and M.I.R.A were in sexy dresses; also, Moonlight was fidgeting with his mic.**

**I just speak into the mic here?**

Duh.

**Oh, okay. Um, so, uh; here do I start?**

_Good question, M.I.R.A?_

Um, how about when we first met? NO, I GOT IT; the Robot! I hated that freaking thing.

**Good idea, okay; here I go. My name is Moonlight Booster.**

_I'm Sarah._

I'm M.I.R.A; I like football and beer; and lots of lots of s-.

_M.I.R.A! Kids might be playing this!_

**Plus, there is no way I'm going to let you pick up dudes in my video game. So yeah, anyway; I figured I'm so awesome that I decided to make my own videogame. Unfortunately, I couldn't do it alone so I asked Sarah and M.I.R.A to help me. So we will be here to explain anything we feel needs to be explained.**

_I'll be handling the controls and aspects and- well, basically I'm the Omochao of the game; but relax, you won't want to kill me during the game unlike the real one._

**I'll be handling my story line and telling you the story of my life as well as throwing in some randomness and destroying the realm of physics and making everything super awesome.**

I'm the awesome one in the group, so I get the best job; I'm the one that's going to be throwing in some helpful hints and awesomeness throughout the game. I'll tell you good ideas about where to find secret treasures; and maybe my phone number, wink, wink.

**_No!_**

Jesus, fine. But I'll also be trolling your gaming ass; so you will want to kill me, unless you want to get together and- OWWW, WHO HIT ME; I'LL KILL YOU!

_Oh shit, run!_

**This is just the first part of the game; the part where young me takes down a bad-ass robot my sister created. This is to give you an insight to what I go through on a daily basis.**

_This also is the beginning of learning the controls of the game; the basis basically._

DIE!

_CRAP!_

**RUN!**

M.I.R.A chases Moonlight and Sarah out of the room as it vanishes. The image was replaced with trees and a beautiful woodland area with cute fuzzy creatures. That all changed when a giant thousand foot tall robot foot landed in the area and walked away. Several kids began chasing the robots; a red skunk, a green fox, two hedgefoxes of different colors, twin black and white cats, an armadillo, and a brown wolf.

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap." The blue hedgefox said as he followed the purple one holding a broken remote.

**That's me, Moonlight Robert Booster. You probably can tell that the giant robot of death was my fault by that expression, huh? Oddly enough, you can call this the end of the world… I just call it a Wednesday. The reason I'm talking to you right now is because a friend of mine told me to describe what happens in my life… so yeah.**

**The girl carrying the remote that is supposed to control the robot is my twin sister Twilight Isabella Booster and the red skunk directly behind me is my closest friend Sarah trinity. She is so sweet and awesome. The armadillo trailing the back is my other best friend Gauntlet the Armadillo. The cats are my lovely stalkers Jordon and Samantha York. And finally there is my best friend's girlfriend Lexi Wolfer. Now if you'll excuse me for a second.**

"Moonlight; we have to shut down the robot before it destroys the town." Twilight screamed.

"Well, um; I've got nothing." Moonlight shrugged as Twilight facepalm.

"Look, all we have to do is get up into the robot's manual control booth and shut it down from the inside." Twilight sighed.

"But, how are we going to do that?" Sarah asked.

"When I say we, I mean him." Twilight glared at Moonlight.

"Aw, what; Why me?" Moonlight groaned.

"Because if it wasn't your idea to add an A.I. unit to its software; it wouldn't realized that it's impossible to destroy. THERE'S A REASON I MADE IT STUPID YOU IDIOT!" Twilight screamed as she got bigger and Moonlight got smaller.

"…oh, right." Moonlight squeaked. Then he sighed and took off towards the giant robot of death.

**(Game Mode)**

**This is when you first get to really control Moonlight. There are three different control modes; this I where you get to experience the two main ones; automatic and semi-automatic. In automatic, which is what you start with, you get to sort of control Moonlight. Scenes like this is usually when Moonlight is trying to get to a destination or event and major obstacles pose as a threat; so you just have to avoid obstacles and other things that hinder your process. Mostly, though, automatic mode is usually for when you're doing button combos and to achieve special cut scenes. While in Semi-automatic, you still are in a set course, but you have more controls; running with free will, each one of your powers work when you want them too, etcetera.**

Moonlight began running at high speeds as the camera focused behind him. In the distance you can see the robot as it continued to destroy and throw stuff at Moonlight. On the sides of the game screens were blurred lines of light as Moonlight almost broke the speed of light just to reach the robot.

_Okay, here's how it's going to go; big guy over there is going to lay down some damage towards us and we have to make sure not to get caught in it. So when you see buttons appear on screen, piece of advice… PUSH THE DANG BUTTON!_

As soon as he says this, the robot will fire a missile at a building and huge pieces of debris will rain on you.

The buttons are easy enough; they correspond to Moonlight's regular controls. The first buttons are jump, duck, and blue chaos buttons.

**If you pushed the buttons correctly, you will see Moonlight perform a wicked acrobatic impossible maneuver. However, incorrectly and Moonlight fails and has to start over. Now this is before Moonlight is able to regenerate and come back from the dead thanks to Toon Logic; so if you die in this first level… you're screwed. This continues for a while; Moonlight running, getting closer to the big robot, the big robot blasting stuff and trying to stop Moonlight, and Moonlight doing bad-ass ninja stunts. Eventually you enter a small cut scene and then you have to do one last button combo quickly to open a hatch before you die.**

**(Story Mode)**

"BAD-ASS MODE ENGAGED!" Moonlight screamed as he leapt on the robot foot after the robot almost bombed him; and instead fried his tail. He flipped and hopped under the robots foot and used a blue chaos crow bar to pry open the hatch under the foot of the robot. He hopped in to the hatch as the robot finished his step and almost killed him.

"Moonlight, are you in there yet?" Twilight's static voice emitted from inside Moonlight's tail.

"Loud and clear sis; getting inside was a piece of cake." Moonlight smiled. Suddenly, loud alarms started to go off as trillions of nanobots started to appear by the entrance of the hatch.

"Please tell me you didn't break in and instead used the code I gave you." Twilight said through the walkie talkie.

"Um, say I didn't; worst case scenario?" Moonlight gulped as he walked back wards from the hive.

_As you can tell, this wasn't going to end well for Moonlight. This is where His powers will start to come in to play; his Red, Blue, Purple, Orange, White, Green, Yellow, White, and Black chaos powers as well as his speed._

"Those nanobots you see will dissolve you in a matter of seconds. So, run." Twilight said calmly as Moonlight panicked and took off.

**(Game Mode)**

_Look at me go, I'm so fast. The rule is simple here; just don't let those things touch me. Sometimes you have to use my powers to hold them off and that's okay; just don't use ones that will hurt me in the tight corridor._

**In this part you have to keep ahead of the nanobots in this huge swarm. Best to use your blue, purple, white, yellow, green, and orange chaos powers plus his natural gymnastics ability; for the rest can cause damage to both Moonlight and the swarm. And, don't worry about getting all the nanobots; there are an infinite number of them so just run. Eventually, you'll make it to the top of the robot where the story will progress.**

**(Story mode)**

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!" Moonlight repeated as he slammed the hatch on the evil nanobots as he made it to the control center of the robot. The nanobots began eating the hatch as Moonlight tried to shut down the robot.

"Okay, Moonlight; here's what you have to do-." Twilight began.

"Oh quiet Twi, I know what to do." Moonlight smiled as he cracked his neck and then his fingers. "Let's get hacking." Then he pulled out a blue chaos Bo Staff and beat the control panel senseless. The robot began shutting down and everyone cheered.

**You see, I'm totally in control of every- what, why does it say imminent explo-.**

Suddenly, the robot erupted in a huge explosion that rocked the entire city. Everyone watched as Moonlight flew through the air, howling like Goofy.

"Yea-whoooooooooooooooooooo!" Moonlight screamed as he crashed into his house. Suddenly, his house was crushed by the giant head of the robot and then exploded.

"Well, mom and dad are going to be glad they were on vacation." Twilight said before everyone headed off to save Moonlight.

**This was only the beginning of my awesome adventures. But my real adventure, the only reason you're here for, begins with two words.**

"You're leaving!?" Fifteen year old Moonlight asked his twin Sister Twilight as she stood in front of the interdimensional portal to earth.

**Johnny: Cliff hanger!**

**Moonlight: Yes, this story was a little more on the long side, but it was still awesome; NO?**

**Bobby: Read and review.**


	2. Prologue and entire long intro

**Johnny: Here it is gamers, the next part of the best new game ever.**

**Moonlight: It's a new game, not the best game. Don't lie.**

**Johnny: I'm trying my best here. I own everything but Sega's characters. Please, Sponsor my game Sega… or Sony. Oh, and, if you read Amy's True Obsession, you'll recognize a scene from it in here, first reviewer to get it, wins a special cameo. I'll need a pm of your cameo character.**

**Moonlight: enjoy what my parents abandoned. (Story mode: Narration; Moonlight, **_Sarah_, M.I.R.A.** Game mode: Johnny**_, Moonlight, Sarah.)_

**(Story mode)**

**My sister was leaving Mobius for one simple reason; her Booster Curse. Every booster in existence has always had some kind of mental, emotional, or physical disability. I was diagnosed with Multiple personality Disorder and Mental Insanity. I'm actually crazy, no joke. My sister was diagnosed with abandonment issues and decided that it was better not be with someone and leave them so they didn't leave her; conflict of interests with I'm correct.**

"I'm sorry Moonlight, but it must be done. I'll miss you bro." she hugs me and walks through the portal that closes behind her. Moonlight turns to see his grinning parents.

"That can't be good." Moonlight said.

**Of course it can't be good, their smiling like they have a good idea.**

_Moonlight, maybe a little less narration and a little more paying attention to the cut scene._

**Oh right.**

"We are sending you away!" they smiled.

"What?' Moonlight asked in shock.

"Yeah, we are sending you away from home. You're a big boy now, so you can live on your own." Dad said.

"…I'm fifteen."

"Well, fifteen is the new eighteen. Have a nice life. Good news is you get a brand new car." Mom pointed to the Mercedes in the drive way. Before Moonlight could turn, they threw his bags at him and closed and locked the door.

"Bugger." Moonlight sighed.

**(Game mode)**

**This part of the game is to demonstrate the final gameplay; the free-roam mode. Here, you get to do anything within the limits of the area. Everything is destructible, everyone is talk able, and everything is interactive. You can blow up buildings, cars, go in buildings and cars and even hit people. Think of it like Grand Theft Auto: Mobius.**

_The idea is simple; I need a place to live. My friend's houses are located on the map. You can do whatever you want and locate some hidden treasures around the neiborhood. But, in order to continue with the story; you have to go to all of my friend's houses._

All of your powers work, every button is push able. There are no restrictions. Just go around the neiborhood and either finish the story or collect treasures.

**There are ten secrets in all; there are three energy boosters, four Videos of Awesomeness, and two Super-ups. The Super-ups, are special devices that can be used at any time and grant Moonlight invincibility and power his powers tenfold; they are super rare and are only two in every location. The Videos of Awesomeness are just videos of him and his friends doing stupid stuff. I'm not going to explain where they are, but I am going to pretend you got them all.**

**(Story Mode)**

"Sorry dude, you can't." his best friend Gauntlet said.

"Oh come on, why?" Moonlight groaned.

"Remember the last time you stayed? The zombies?"

"Oh yeah. Heh that was fun." Moonlight smiled.

"Lexi was turned into a zombie and I almost killed her.' Gauntlet glared.

"Sorry, but dude, I'm homeless and Sarah moved away and…" he started crying.

"Oh, don't you dare pull a Moonlight Face." Gauntlet groaned as Moonlight looked sad and pathetic. "Ugh, fine. Here." Hands him a piece of paper.

"Que?" He said as Gauntlet facepalmed.

"It's Sarah's number." And shut the door. Moonlight called her up.

"Hey Sarah, its Moonlight." Moonlight smiled.

"Oh hey, shup Moony." She smiled as she paused the game and sighed quietly as her heart skipped a beat.

"Nothing much. But, I'm homeless and need a place to stay."

"Aww, that sucks."

"Can I stay with you in Mobitin?" Moonlight asked, blushing and rubbing his neck.

"Um, sure. I think I can make room for you here." Sarah covered the phone and screamed and moaned a little as she may have jizzed herself.

"Cool, I'll be over Sunday." Moonlight smiled and hanged up as Sarah moaned in her chair.

_I never did that._

Yeah, you did. I had to clean the jizz form your pants.

_Well… you're lazy._

So?

_Just, shut up._

Moonlight packed up and drove the entire way to Mobitin, Mobitroblis. After we arrived in town, he looked around for the house. He looked on the map, which he did before but only crashed like five times. Eventually he was passing Green Hill Park and saw some people having a funeral.

"Huh, that sucks." He drove some more and looked at the map again, and crashed again.

"Okay, driving and map reading are two things that shouldn't occur together." Said Moonlight. He groaned as he rested the car. As he did that, he heard a girl's voice.

"Are you okay?" Moonlight sighed.

"Yeah, second time today this stupid piece of crap crashed and-." Moonlight stopped when he looked at her. "Uh, Hi." He said blushing.

**Oh, my CHAOS! She was so beautiful.**

Moonlight looked at the pink hedgehog dressed in all black. He thought it was weird since the black contrasted against the pink.

The pink hedgehog began blushing the same as she stared at him as well, "Hi." Was all she can say.

"Um…" Moonlight trailed off. "Oh, can you help me? I'm trying 666718 Foxlane Drive." he smiled.

"Uh, actually yeah; I'm 666717! I live right next door." The hedgehog smiled as she got into the car. "I'll show you the way!"

"Thanks, Oh, I'm Moonlight by the way." Moonlight shook the girl's hand.

"Amy, Amy Rose." Amy smiled as she led Moonlight towards their destination.

"So, Amy; I can't help but noticing the punk outfit, did you just come from a rave I didn't hear about or…" Moonlight trailed off again as Amy looked down.

"More like a funeral, my… best friend died." Amy teared up.

"I'm so sorry. Well, looks we both are having a terrible day." Moonlight chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"My Sister left to another dimension, so I will never see her again, and on top of that my parents kicked me out and forced me to move out of my hometown. If it wasn't for my friend Sarah, I'd be homeless. But I still look up and smile." Moonlight smiled.

"And, how do you do that?" Amy asked confused, "With some much crap how can you still be happy?"

"I know that no matter what happens something worse could've happen. That's where my motto comes in."

"You're Motto?"

"'The worst thing that can happen, is what's not happening' Pretty philosophical, huh?" Moonlight chuckled, Amy laughed as well.

"I'd say to stop smoking before you get brain damage, but it's too late for that." Amy joked as Moonlight laughed. Amy and Moonlight kept chatting it up; laughing, crying, and learning about one another. Eventually they arrived at Amy's house.

"Thanks for the ride Moonlight… I'm sorry; I never got your last name." Amy chuckled as Moonlight pulled into his driveway.

"No prob, thanks for the directions and the talk; I had fun. Oh, and its Booster, Moonlight Booster." Moonlight smiled. Amy froze in her tracks.

"Booster?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just that was my friend's last name." Amy lowered her head. Moonlight grabbed her hand and she blushed as she saw how close they were to each other.

"Maybe, we're related. We should hang out sometime." Moonlight smiled.

Amy brushed her quills back as she continued to blush, "I would like that, Moonlight." She said, smiling as her heart fluttered.

"I have to get settled, come over anytime you want." Moonlight dashed over towards his door and walked in, waving goodbye to Amy. Amy spun around and sighed heavenly.

"See ya, Moony." She smiled as she skipped into her house. Moonlight smiled as he entered Sarah's house and was tackled by the red skunk.

"OOF." Moonlight groaned as the skunk tackled him and lay on top of him. Her tail kept wagging as she smiled.

"Hai Moonlight, it's so good to see you again!" she smiled.

"Your… crushing… me." He groaned. Sarah hopped off and helped him up. They spent the whole night laughing and talking. He eventually met her other roommate M.I.R.A; who tried to sleep with him.

No I didn't.

I'll role the security footage if I have to.

…never mind.

Exactly.

As Moonlight slept with Sarah cuddling him, he smiled. 'Maybe this move won't be so bad.' He looked out the window and saw Amy getting ready for bed, pulling her dress off before closing the blinds. 'She is so familiar, and so beautiful. I… I think I'm in love with her.' He sighed as he fell asleep.

This was the beginning of my adventure. This was the beginning of my future, my destiny. My name is Moonlight Booster; and this, is my Chaos Legacy.

**(Game Mode) **

**This is where the title and such appear. After the screen fades to black, it shows Moonlight's new home and the words, one year later.**

**Johnny: I'm so evil, CLIFFHANGER!**

**Moonlight: dick.**

**Johnny: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Moonlight: I hope somebody gets the Amy's True Obsession scene, that way I have some new friends to torture… I mean, by awesome towards. Yeah, that's what I meant.**

**Johnny: read, review, and, because I'm trying a new sign off; Stay Chaotically Insane, my little psychopaths.**

**Moonlight: Really?**

**Johnny: How about you guys come up with my new sign off, something signature.**


	3. The introduction of a Daddy

**Moonlight: (Protesting) WE HATE CLIFFHANGERS! WE HATE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Johnny: What are you doing?**

**Moonlight: I'm an official member of the WHCH club.**

**Johnny: …what?**

**Moonlight: WE HATE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Johnny: … shut up. Read, review, and enjoy.**

**Moonlight: And, as promised, here is the real plot… heh, heh, heh, I said plot.**

**Johnny: Classy, I own nothing.** **(Story mode: Narration; Moonlight, **_Sarah_, M.I.R.A.** Game mode: Johnny**_, Moonlight, Sarah.)_

It's been over a year since the move. I'm still living with Sarah and M.I.R.A, just not in the same bed with either. Me and Amy became great friends, along with all of her friends. I'm so happy that I have so many friends.

Moonlight, just start and forget your friends.

_That's mean, never forget friends._

Moonlight sighed as he got up out of bed and sat up, scratching his butt in his boxers.

**(Game Mode)**

**Once again, we get to enjoy some free range gameplay. The goal here is to dress Moonlight, get some food, and head out side to hang with friends. Now, I was debating this and, we can be customized. First, it's only clothes, but if you beat the game, you can get create a character mode, where you can create your own character.**

_You can choose whatever you want to dress me with, but you'll get a special achievement if you can get my exact outfit on from the intros, this way, you have to watch the boring intros. Ha, you have to watch the opening!_

**(Story Mode)**

After getting dressed, eating, and watched some TV, there was a knock at his door. He got up and walked over and opened the door and saw Amy and Tails smiling.

"Hey Moony, Me and Tails are going to cheer for Sonic at his skating competition at Seaside beach. Wanna Come?" Amy smiled.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to enter that with Sarah for the triple team portion. Sure, let's go." They hopped into his car and they drove to the beach.

After they arrived, Moonlight left to get ready for his debut. After Sonic won the solo players portion, me and Sarah and M.I.R.A entered, battling off with Team Babylon. After winning the competition, and everyone cheering, Eggman appeared in a massive robot. It was at least a thousand stories tall.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't stop me now Sonic, I'm more powerful than ever!" he laughed manically.

**(Game Mode)**

**This is another Semi-automatic gameplay. This time, you have a wide arena space. This is a four part game play. First is the semi-automatic, then automatic, then semi-automatic, and automatic again. Hope you enjoy it.**

_Okay, so this part is pretty easy, first step is to avoid the giant missiles of doom._

**(Story Mode)**

Moonlight watches as massive missiles starts flying. He dodges them easily as he runs up the side of a building at high speeds. He climbs the top of the building and leap from building to building as he is shot at. He watches as Sonic is just playing with Eggman and Amy is batting missile after missile. He leaped and landed on to the robot.

**(Game mode)**

_Okay, this is complicated. This is Automatic gameplay mode. You are going to have to find your way through the robot's interior._

**(Story Mode)**

Moonlight ran up the arm and dodged the incoming missiles and arm grabs. Suddenly, Eggman tried to swipe him and destroyed the arm he was on. The arm fell fast and Moonlight leaped and used the falling debris as stepping stools to climb up. That is, until a missile blasted him and he started to fall.

**(Game Mode) **

**This is where the button combos come in play. To succeed, you must push the buttons in the right order to make him do some awesome back flip maneuver to save his skin.**

**(Story Mode)**

Moonlight flipped and slashed through some debris as he teleported around. He teleported right on top of Silver as he was almost blasted to pieces.

"Ow.' Silver groaned.

"Oops, sorry bro." They looked to see a whole ton of missiles coming at them.

"Whaaa!" Silver yelled.

**(Game Mode)**

**Do I need to remind you that this is button combo time?**

**(Story Mode)**

Moonlight stood and created a wave of Purple Chaos Needles and fired them at the missiles. He teleported and hopped on one of them and redirected it to the others.

"There we go." He smirked as he landed in front of Silver. Another missile comes and he creates a Blue Chaos dome. After he removes it, Silver stands and smiles.

"Thanks man."

"Don't mention it." Moonlight smiles and teleports next Shadow and Sonic.

"Bout time." Sonic smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Moonlight flicked him.

"Ow, whatever. Think you can get up there and shut him down?" Sonic asked.

"Gonna need a speed boost." I smirked.

"I think we can do that." Shadow smirked. They started their spin dash and stayed in place make what looked like a Hot Wheels speed booster. Moonlight hopped in a blue chaos ball and rolled next to them. As soon as he touched them, he was shot like a rocket at about the speed of sound straight at Eggman's robot.

"This is awesome!" Moonlight screamed as he vomited in the ball.

**(Game Mode) **

**This is where you are in automatic mode still. All you need to do is maneuver through the robot. When the button combos come up, you do some awesome Super Monkey Ball robot destroying maneuver.**

**(Story Mode)**

Moonlight eventually started to pinball in the main control room with Eggman. After he stopped bouncing he stood up out of the ball and groaned.

"Eggman, you are going- whoa." He started to swing around. "Give me a second.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hold on, give me a second." Moonlight leaned and puked out the window eye.

"Eww." Eggman looked away at disgust.

"OH GROSS!" Sonic yelled from down below as he was puked on.

"Oops, sorry!" Moonlight turned away. "Not really but you know." He smirked and got in fighting position.

**'Okay, let's finish this." He pulls a lever and tons of ninja bots start charging him.**

**(Game Mode)**

**This is where you can use Moonlight's other special abilities; His fighting abilities. If you're playing on a PS4, you'll be able to use his fighting abilities by using the control pad. Each button activates a different of his fighting styles. You can choose what four you want and buy more of them, yes it is a progression buying game.**

**(Story Mode) **

Moonlight roundhouse the first robot and double flipped over the other one and swept the robot in front of him. He grabbed him and used him to bash the one behind him. He then spun and split kicked the other two coming. He then ninja flipped in midair and grabbed the head of one of the robots and spun it off.

He then created a Blue Chaos Bo staff and started whacking some heads. After he beat up all of the robots, he turned to see Eggman running away.

"Coward!" he shouted, that is until he noticed the button that said self-destruct.

**That rat bastard; I'm going to kill him.**

Suddenly, Sonic came flying through the window. "Ow, that hurt."

"You idiot, this place is about to explode." Moonlight glared. Suddenly, a ninja bot rose and sliced the back of Sonic's legs and he fell hard. Moonlight stabbed the head of the robot and destroyed it. He picked up Sonic who was yelling.

**"Baby. Come on, let's go." **Moonlight started running at incredible speeds.

**(Game Mode)**

**Final phase before another Cut scene. This is easy; all you have to do is run through the self-destructing robot, dodging the destruction. This is a Semi-automatic gameplay, at some parts you need to back track and escape and be stuck in areans and fight.**

**(Story Mode)**

Moonlight runs at about the speed of sound; dodging debris and still standing robots. He is stopped by a bunch of Ninja bots. He uses Purple Chaos to hit them with Purple Chaos Rain; blowing them up immediately.

"Boo-yaa." He starts teleporting as the cat walks start disintegrating. He teleports and blows up more robots. He finally got to the robots arm cannon as it starts to shoot into space.

"Oh man, Eggman is trying to get rid of us in space." Sonic groaned.

"Well, I have an idea that is going to hurt." He grabs Sonic and buts him in the middle of the cannon launch pad. He covers him in a Blue Chaos bubble and shoots the cannon and him straight into the ground unarmed.

"Okay, this is going to hurt." Moonlight sighed as the arm exploded and he shot to the ground; becoming a pancake. Two seconds later, he pops back right next to Amy.

"That was fun." He smiled as she hugged him.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake as the sky got dark. A shadowy figure appeared in front of them. It started to take a more solid shape as Sonic gasped.

"No, impossible." Everyone else gasped and looked shocked except Moonlight.

The figure was about a little bigger then Moonlight, had a cross between Sonic and Shadow's quills and was black with blue strips. He was a hedgehog with a demented look.

"Hello, Moonlight." He smirked in a very evil and demon-like voice.

"You know me?'

"Of course, since birth I've known and watched you."

"A, Creepy. And B, how?"

"Well, it's easy to watch over your son."

"S… Son?' He shaked.

"Yes, Moonlight Booster, I'm your real Father; Chaos the Hedgehog." He laughed as Moonlight gasped.

**Johnny: Sorry, another cliffhanger. (Gets tackled by the WHCH club.)**

**Moonlight: Hope you enjoyed so far.**

**Johnny: (Groaning from the pain) and, for now on; the end of each chapter will be this. Read, Review, and remember; Stay Chaotically Insane, my little psychopaths.**


	4. About time

**Johnny: Okay, this is the last chapter for awhile involving cliffhangers; swear. Hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. I'll be posting more frequently and you'll see more chapters faster.**

**Moonlight: In the meantime, please enjoy my awesome video game.**

**Johnny: You're lame.**

**Moonlight: Shut up.**

"M-My Dad?" B-but, n-no; my dad lives in Vancouver, he's a fox!" Moonlight stammers.

"That lame mortal? No, no, no; you're the son of a god my boy." He smirked.

"A god?"

"Yes, of course."

"What god?"

"The God of chaos and destruction." He snapped his fingers and suddenly thousands of dark, shadowy creatures rose up. They scattered and started destroying the town; breaking windows, terrorizing mobians, blowing stuff up.

Wow, what a dick.

**Hey, that's my dad; granted, he is a dick, but still.**

"WHAT!? STOP!" He shouted. He just laughed wickedly.

"Make me son; if you can." Suddenly, a massive blizzard appeared. Chaos was standing on a massive mountain of snow.

"Okay: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Amy; you try and stop the weird creatures." Moonlight growled.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked, worried.

"I'm going to have a old fashioned family reunion." He smirked. Amy grabbed his hand as the others ran off and squeezed; rubbing the back of his palm.

"Be careful." She said, seriously. He blushed.

"Of course, I'm always." He dashed up towards the mountain.

**(Game Mode)**

**It's quite obvious; semi-automatic, fight up the mountain, blah, blah, blah**

**(Story Mode)**

Moonlight growled. He roundhouse the first dark Chaos Creature. They were tough and annoying. As he continued beating up the creatures; they continued to surprise him.

One, a dark blue one, appeared and pulled a black Chaos sword out. He attacked Moonlight with expert level swordsman ship. He sliced Moonlight and he felt drained.

He continued and was blasted with a sneak attack from to Chaos Creatures; one dark red, the other dark orange. He thought and used his ninja moves to defeat them; but they drained him to.

He eventually made it to the top after battling more creatures that mimicked his Chaos Powers. Chaos was laughing as the seven Chaos Emeralds spun around him. There were two extra ones; a Silver Chaos Emerald and a Black Chaos Emerald.

"S-Stop th-this now." Moonlight whimpered.

"Hmm, nope; you look tired Moonlight. That's okay; you still have enough Chaos in you to help me." He grabbed his tie and threw him by the edge. He used the black emerald to zap Moonlight. Suddenly, a rainbow of colors flew out of his chest. Red, Silver, Blue, Green, Purple, Orange, Yellow, White; they all flew ad it their respective emeralds. They shifted until they were eight mobians; ready to fight. Each, it's respective color.

There was a bright blue Hedgehog that looked like a female Sonic. She had a bright brown DC tanktop and jeans on. She had long quills; three pushed forward to give an emo curve. She was the blue emerald.

A purple hedgehog with a determined look. He had short dreadlock like quills and a red tee and blue jeans. Moonlight could've sworn he looked like Amy. He was the purple emerald

Another hedgehog; black this time. He had a blonde Mohawk with similar quills as Shadow. He had a smirk and a element hoodie. He had baggy jeans and fingerless gloves. His hoodie had no leaves and revealed a black long sleeve tee. He was the Yellow emerald.

The one occupying the green emerald was a green two tailed fox. She was angry, with a purple tee and biker gloves. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Her tails flickered angrily.

The Red emerald was once again a hedgehog; but this looked too much like Scourge. She had the leather jacket and sunglasses look as him. As well as several similar cuts. She had leather tights and a short sports bra. She was a purplish blue; almost like she was frozen blue.

The other non-hedgehog was a bat; a grey bat with a white tipped mallet. He had a white tank top and blue jeans. He was the white emerald.

The other one was a mole. He was a brown mole with glasses and a stripped tee and no gloves. He was holding a giant drill with a handle and a button to activate it. He was the orange emerald.

The final one was an echidna; a silver one. She had an orange tee and a guitar with the silver emerald where the hole for the guitar should be. She had a punk rock hairstyle and attitude.

"Chaos!" The silver echidna growled.

"Ah, my dear guardians; it has been two long." Chaos laughed.

"Sixteen years, ten months, seven days, two minutes, seven seconds and counting to long." The mole growled.

"Intelligent as ever, are we Frisco?" Chaos smirked. The blue hedgehog gripped Chaos's throat.

"You better run fast; or I'll kill you." She growled. Suddenly, they were all frozen in place.

"Calm down Chronic; I wish not to hurt you. Instead, recruit you." He snapped his fingers and they screamed loud as the emeralds were ripped out of their chests. They were replaced with black versions.

"AHHHHHH!" They screamed as they were slowly turning black as night. Suddenly, Chronic looked at the shocked Moonlight. "CHAMPION, RUN!" She screamed, using her energy to blast him away.

"NO!" Chaos screamed. He lost control of the emeralds as they and the other black mobians vanished. He growled and grabbed his neck.

"ACK!" he choked. Chaos slowly squeezed, trying to kill him. He smirked as Moonlight choked and died.

"Okay, dude? One thing you need to know, I don't die that easy." Moonlight smirked from behind. His dead body vanished.

Chaos roared and sliced at him with a giant demon blade. Moonlight leapt and flipped him off. "Smell you later." He slid down the mountain after he activated his portable Gear.

**(Game Mode)**

**This is Automatic. All you gotta do, is bored and fight.**

**(Story Mode)**

"YEAH!" Moonlight screams. He dances on his bored and uses his badass fighting moves to defeat Eggman's robots. He skates down the mountain and lands near Sarah and M.I.R.A. they were knocked out.

"Sarah!? M.I.R.A!?" He shouts and cradles Sarah. "Come on, wake up." He tears up.

"Ugh, My head." Sarah groaned as she woke.

"Oh, thank god." He sighed. He hugged her tightly. She blushed and smiled. He tried to pull away, but she continued. "Um… Sarah? You can let go now."

"Five more minutes." She sighed heavenly.

"It's the end of the world here."

"Fine." She let go and kicked M.I.R.A. "Yo, wake up."

"Nu." She moaned. They wake her up by pouring water and sand on her.

"Where are Amy and Tails and everyone else?" Moonlight asked.

"They were captured. It looked like that your dad-." Sarah started, but yelped at the angry moonlight.

"HE"S NOT MY DAD!" He growled.

"R-right, S-sorry. Anyway, that… thing distracted you and Eggman kidnapped them; saying something about using their chaos." She explained. He growled as a black aura surrounded him.

"I'll kill him." He glared. Suddenly, Chaos blasted their location. He smirked as he prepares to disintegrate Moonlight.

"Any last words before I blast you with enough energy that even you won't come back from?" He smirked.

"I got one, lay off my brother." A black hedgefox appeared out of nowhere. He sucker punched Chaos and used some weird black energy to absorb some of his. He kicked him away and panted.

"Curse you!" He flew away, muttering on how he needed more chaos.

The black Hedgefox walked over and helped Moonlight up. "Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem little brother." He smiled. He had the same quills as he did, only red smooth hair emo style, green eyes, a black slick suit, and three tails all tipped red.

"Little brother?' Moonlight asked.

"Yes, little brother. You were born last out of the three of us." Said a familiar female voice. Moonlight turned and gasped at the dark purple hedgefox.

"TWILIGHT!" He shouted. He tackles her in a hug and laughs. "Oh my god! Your back!" He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; I am. But, we need to talk." She sighed.

He looks at the two of them and gulps.

"Moonlight, I'm your triplet brother Midnight Booster; and that man, was our dad." He sighs.

"Wh-what? Oh, Oh god." He tears up.

"There's more. Moonlight, we're born from two gods and not only that." She took a deep breath. "We, are the reincarnations of three of the most powerful gods ever; Black, White, and Grey."

He looked at them and realized that they weren't lying. He took a deep breath. "So; I'm a reincarnated God born from gods, and my father is an evil monster bent on destruction and death and right now my powers don't seem to work and we are all probably going to die? Okay." He passed out.

**Johnny: Stay tuned for another fight scene.**

**Moonlight: Don't worry; we are like Kirby, we're coming right back atcha ya!**


	5. can we get on with the gamestory now?

**Johnny: Finally, Final Fucking Ly! Finally Fucking Fantasy ly!**

**Moonlight SPONSOR!**

**Johnny: Shut up.**

**Moonlight: Anyway. (Slips badass glasses on) Guess whose back.**

**Johnny: Back again.**

**Moonlight Johnny and Moonlight.**

**Johnny: Back to stay and write. Sorry for the long wait. We had…. Trouble…. Sorry.**

**Moonlight equipment trouble, copyright trouble, business meeting to get this game created.**

**Johnny: Not the last one but yeah. But, we're back and we are starting to write good again! So, hope you enjoy and; we own nothing. Please. Read and review.**

Moonlight groans, preying to everything possible that what just happens was a horrible nightmare and he hadn't even woken up this morning. He opens his eyes and he sees Sarah, M.I.R.A, Twilight, and Midnight standing over him. He groans louder.

"Aww! Can't I just have one good thing happen today! I want this to be a dream!" He cries out. Twilight smacks him with her pimp hand. "… ow. Thanks." He sighs.

"No prob little bro." She giggles.

"Don't call me that, we're twins!" he groans.

"Yeah, but you were born twelve seconds after me." She stuck her tongue out. He groans.

"Moonlight… What do you remember?" Midnights asked as I was ready to strangle my sister.

"Everything." He sighed. He patted him on the back.

"Sorry bro." He sighs. Moonlight smiled.

"Well, what about Amy and Sonic and the rest of them?" Sarah asked.

"Without my powers, it'll be freaking hard." Moonlight sighed.

"True. But, remember; we have your powers as well." Twilight smirks. Moonlight smirks to.

"Good, then we stand a chance." Moonlight hops out of bed and dresses up.

'Wait, there is one thing." Midnight summoned that dark energy again. "This is Black Chaos… it's…. a little unstable, but if you harness it, it'll help you on the way. If you absorb energy with it, you'll be able to use your chaos powers." He held Moonlight's hand as the power surged through him.

Gay!

**Shut up!**

Sorry…. Incest yaoi!

**Shut up, bitch.**

Hey!

_As you can tell, this aspect here is so you don't op on your abilities. You actually have to conserve your energy and power usage. Each power is different in the fact that some will take more energy and others less. And some will take energy as they are in use contuuiniously; like yellow and orange chaos powers._

They take off at high speeds, all of them; M.I.R.A and Sarah rode on Twilight and Midnight's backs. They quickly approached Eggman's fortress.

**(Game Mode)**

**Okay, here is where you get back into the games. This is obviously an Automatic game play wand will enter in and out of Semi-automatic. Enjoy.**

**(Story Mode)**

"Attack, Attack, Attack, Atta- ZZZPT!" Some of Eggman's robots called out, until their heads exploded with purple chaos from Twilight. They dashed into the base, robots surrounding them. Moonlight run up one of the higher platforms as Midnight took out the pillars, creating ramps.

"Leroy, Jenkins!" Moonlight cried out badass like. He hopped onto one of the robot's head and grabbed his head. The Black chaos surged through the head and the robot was literally absorbed into Moonlight. He smirks, feeling his powers coming back.

**(Game Mode)**

**On the HUD, a meter will come up showing a green bar. Like Sonic's ring gauge, this is your definite Chaos meter. When this depletes, you will have no more chaos but y7our black chaos. This will make you weak to certain attacks. So it's a good idea to absorb a lot of energy and always absorb more and more energy.**

**You can upgrade your powers to limit depletion and even your meter to increase number of Chaos tanks; basically energy bottles filled with absorbed Chaos. This way you can absorb more chaos. You only have one tank, so once you fill this meter, you can full one more and you're empty. You can buy special tanks and upgrade Moonlight to create tanks. More tanks, more energy for tougher enemies.**

**(Story Mode)**

Moonlight absorbs tons of the robots on the platforms, spinning, and dodging, and parkouring his way through them. After a full tank, he jumps off and lands in front of a giant badass Robot. "You're big." The robot showed him off; flame throwers, saw blades, Plasma beams, and same old same old. "I fought bigger!" A big huge Blue Chaos Sledgehammer appears; the end covered in green chaos.

He jumps up in the air and slams the green chaos end into his head. A massive shockwave occurs on his head and he explodes. Moonlight ninja kicks through the burning inferno.

"Having fun?" Twilight smirks as He lands.

"Hate to admit it, but yeah…" He blushes embarrassed.

"You're an idiot." She shakes her head.

"Meanie." He sticks his tongue out. They take off into the base, slicing, kicking; typical badass ninja stuff. They broke into the heart of the base.

"Okay, there's to things. First, we have to three everyone. Second, Chaos has all of the emeralds. They are in two different locations. What is going to happen?" twilight asked as they stop at a fork in the red.

**(Game Mode)**

**This is another thing. While it doesn't affect the story to much; you have to really think about decisions. If you choose to save friends, then you'll gain a new ally on the quest. Choose emeralds, and you'll be given new abilities.**

**Safe bet at this time is the ally choice; because even Moonlight can't do things without help.**

**(Story Mode)**

"I'll go take out the guards and rescue everyone. You guys take out the emeralds." Moonlight takes off to the left. He slams through the robotic wall and Smirks. He enters a little room, filled with Ninja bots. They started slicing and punching and attacking fast.

Moonlight jumps over the first robot and roundhouse the second. He grabbed the one behind him; he yanked his arms off and kicked him into two others. He absorbs enough energy to create a couple katana blades. He slices through four robots as he whirlwinds upwards. He lands and stabs one in the chest, and spins it like a saw blade and slices it through two of them. He morphs it into a shotgun and blasts three in the face.

"Yo, you think you had enough fun right now?" Sonic groaned, locked in his cell.

"Oh, sorry man." He finishes blasting the robots and unlocks the cells. Tails and Shadow step out first as their cells opened only. Moonlight was about to open more, when he was blasted into the chest. He groans in pain. He looked up and Saw Chaos overhead.

"Hello son." He smirks. He dodges some shotgun blasts.

"I'm not your son." He growls.

"Yes you are.' He charges. He blasts him each time. Chaos stops when he looks down the barrel of the shotty. He smirked and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened… he was out of ammo.

"Aw Fuck." He groans and got punched in the face. He reeled back and landed. He growled and spun kick towards him. Chaos dodges and hit a pressure point in Moonlight's leg and throws him into the wall.

"Nice try, but I'm better at fighting then you." Moonlight shoots up and sucker punches him in the face. He flips and judo drops him into the ground. He groans.

"I'd  
like to see that daddy." He smirks. He charges and sweeps him and roundhouses him in the face. He starts wailing on him at high speeds. He jumps back as he starts dodging some Purple Chaos needles at high speeds.

"Come on and die already!" he growls, launching more needles. He smirks as he stops shoot some balls of Red Chaos at him. He misses to dodge and gets blasted into the nearby wall.

"Ow…" He groans. He yelps and doges a green chaos fist. "Hey man. Why You so Mad Bro?" He laughs and yelps.

"You'll die today!" he growls. He attacks more and faster. Moonlight dodges. Robots flood the place and Moonlight groan as they attack the computer mainframe. The pods his friends wherein got shot out into the ground. Tails was captured and taken out into a helipod.

"Moonlight! Come on!" Shadow growls. Moonlight absorbs more energy and summons a giant ball of Red Chaos. The whole place exploded and everyone took off running. Shadow panted as he was a little weakened.

"God damn it." He sighed. Suddenly there was a loud explosion again. The emeralds shot up into the air. They seemed to be completely black. Seven large monsters appear from them. They growl at them. The bluish one said to them. "You all will be destroyed!" She still had a female voice. They took off, all over the globe.

"Moonlight, that was the guardians!" twilight gasped.

"Guardians?" He looked confused.

"There are nine guardians of nine Chaos Emeralds. They are the single most powerful collection of beings. They use their power to hold back the ninth guardian; the black Chaos Emerald. They predicted that a special being will come; known as the Champion of the Guardians. He will be able to stop the black Chaos Emerald from rising." Midnight sighed.

"Oh… damn…." Moonlight gulped. 'Who's the poor sucker that gets picked?" They both looked at him. 'What?"

"Bro… you're the Champion." Midnight said flatly. Moonlight paled.

"Are you saying… that me. Moonlight Booster; awesomeness insane guy of super annoyingness. Will have to go, become some big champion and hero to this world-."

"Actually… the Black Chaos Guardian wants to destroy the entire Multiverse.

"Oh. Oh perfect! I have to sum up some bullshit courage, become a hero to the entire fucking Multiverse! Stop an evil menace, save the multiverse, and be a hero and champion to fucking god like beings of super powered objects of infinite destruction?" moonlight glared.

"… yeah, pretty much." Twilight shrugged.

"…Okay." He shrugged.

"Really?" Midnight looked confused.

"Well I need a drink and sometime to find out my mission goals and tell the player what to do; but yeah, let's freaking do this." He walks away. Midnight and Twilight stares at the fourth wall, not realizing it.

"The player?" They asked.

"Nothing. Let's just do this. What do I have to do?" He sighed.

"Well… the legend said the champion will harness the power of the guardians and become the ultimate god and strike the dark one down. So, if I'm right. We have to go and find the Chaos emeralds.

"The ones that said they will go and try and destroy the entire multiverse?" Moonlight groaned.

"Yep." Twilight said.

"Chaos stole their energy. If we go and find them, I can restart them and turn them good again." Midnight said.

"Okay… well… let's go!" he walks away.

"I think we broke him." Midnight sighs.

"Yep." Twilight nods.

**Johnny: Finally! Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, sorry it took so long and wasn't very good.**

**Moonlight: yeah… we're horrible updaters and writers.**

**Johnny: Shut up.**

**Moonlight: Okay.**

**Johnny: Anyway. Hope you enjoyed and will continue being faithful readers and reviewers. If you like this story, you'll like the surprise cameos.**

**Moonlight: If you are a brony and heard or seen Pony. Mov, you'll love the first one. The other is still a little of a surprise… but a good one.**

**Johnny: Also, we are making a new story crossover series soon. It's a Super Smash bros. story.**

**Moonlight: Staring me!**

**Johnny: Anyway. Stay tuned! Read, Review, Enjoy, and Remember! Stay Chaotically Insane, My Little Psychopaths!**


End file.
